


Tre di notte

by shatiaslove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Original Fiction, Sad, Sadness, Short One Shot, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, shatiaslove
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiaslove/pseuds/shatiaslove
Summary: Tre di notte.Ventitré Giugno duemiladiciotto.





	Tre di notte

 

  
Ventitré Giugno duemiladiciotto.  
L’aria è fresca.  
Le nuvole ricoprono quasi tutto il cielo notturno.  
Che sembra quasi aranciato. Quasi rosso.  
Come se anche lui stesse soffrendo, come me.  
Come se anche lui stesse sanguinando, come me.  
Per strada il vuoto totale, nessun’anima viva in giro.  
I lampioni stanno accesi, ma non servono a nessuno.  
Il silenzio fa rumore.  
Sembra stia per finire il mondo.  
E non mi dispiacerebbe se così fosse.  
Ho voglia di piangere.  
Ma non riesco a farlo.  
Ho voglia di dormire.  
Ma non riesco a farlo.  
È una di quelle notti, in cui la mente è piena di pensieri e il petto è vuoto, un buco esattamente al suo centro.  
Mi ha sempre fatto paura, il vuoto.  
Perché se c’è vuoto, vuol dire che non sto provando niente.  
E se non sto provando niente, allora cosa diamine sto facendo.  
Mi ha sempre fatto paura.  
Perché ha sempre portato con sé pensieri negativi.  
Pensieri che, a loro volta, non mi hanno spaventato.  
Cosa vuoi che sia, la morte, rispetto a questa vita.  
Tra gli spazi tra le nuvole, noto delle piccole stelle brillare.  
E ogni volta che vedo le stelle, la vita sembra un po’ più facile.  
Mi sembra ci sia sempre la possibilità di scappare, di sfuggire, di correre via.  
Ma dove scappo. Che non ho niente in tasca. Che non ho niente da nessuna parte.  
Ma dove scappo. Che sono da sola. Che tutti gli altri già sono andati via o andranno via.  
E io sono ancora qui.  
Si vede il porto in lontananza, luminoso, è lì, è sempre lì. E se il porto è lì, anche il mare è lì.  
E il mare è un posto sicuro.  
Vorrei andare al mare, adesso, in questo momento.  
Un uccellino cinguetta.  
Spero non sia stata io, a svegliarlo.  
Spero riuscirà a fare sonni tranquilli, a differenza mia.  
Riprendo a fissare il cielo.  
Con gli occhi che sono certa siano vuoti tanto quanto il mio petto. E rossi, per le lacrime sfuggitemi prima. E gonfi, per la stanchezza. E con occhiaie nere, perché il sonno non so cosa sia.  
Riprendo a fissare il cielo.  
E ci spero.  
Che mi prenda e mi porti lontano.  
Forse un giorno lo farà.  
Per il momento, torno a letto.  
Magari dormo.  
Magari no.  
Ma torno a letto, con la certezza che il cielo sia ancora sopra di me, che le stelle siano ancora sopra di me.  
E che possa sempre provarci, a volare lontano.  
Ma non oggi.  
Oggi, alle tre di notte, il ventitré Giugno duemiladiciotto, non ho speranza.  
   
   
   
Non sono le tre di notte, in questo freddo Dicembre. E se incrocio abbastanza le dita e osservo abbastanza stelle cadenti chiudendo poi forte forte gli occhi, non saranno mai più le tre di notte.  
Non voglio che siano le tre di notte.  
Non voglio che la speranza svanisca dalle mie mani come cenere soffiata via dal vento.  
Non voglio che il mio petto si svuoti di tutte le cose belle che ho vissuto; non voglio che la mia mente dimentichi tutte le cose brutte che ho vissuto.  
Non voglio lasciar andare le persone, non voglio che mi lascino andare. Voglio stringere loro le mani con tutta l’enfasi che ho in corpo e proseguire in questo lungo cammino, fatto di alti e bassi, salite e discese, al loro fianco.  
Non voglio fissare il cielo e sperare che una buona stella mi porti via.  
Voglio essere io, la mia buona stella.  
Voglio essere io, il mio mare, il mio posto sicuro.  
Voglio essere io, il mio tutto.  
E amare ogni fibra del mio essere.  
E amare ogni sfumatura della mia pelle.  
E amare ogni dettaglio del mio carattere.  
Quindi saluto così questo duemiladiciotto, lasciandomi alle spalle le tre di notte, insieme a tutto ciò che significano.  
Forse torneranno, prima o poi, ma non le lascerò entrare. Non aprirò loro la porta.  
Perché le tre di notte, io, non le auguro a nessuno.  
Ciò che auguro, invece, a te, mio caro lettore, è una vita piena. Piena di gioia, di speranza, di cose belle. Una vita piena di sorrisi e scherzi e risate. Una vita che ti dia qualcosa e che ti faccia lottare per tenerla stretta, che d’altronde è solo una. Ti auguro di rialzarti da ogni caduta e di osservare con orgoglio le tue cicatrici. Ti auguro di essere fiero della persona che sei divenuto, pian piano, senza fretta. Che va bene così, un passo alla volta.  
Ti auguro solo il meglio.  
E lo auguro anche a me stessa, che me lo merito. So di meritarmelo.  
Buon (quasi) anno nuovo.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


End file.
